ICU
by jenong
Summary: Penghujung Oktober. Sepasang bola mata dan tipuan. Kim Taehyung — Kim Seokjin. Jintae. Taejin. Vjin. Jinv.


**I.C.U (I See You)**

 **.**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **Ex**

 **and...**

 **Another Guy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING; .BoyxBoy.!**

 **Typos evrywhere.**

 **Bad (EVERYTHING)**

 **.**

 **Penghujung Oktober,**

 **Sepasang bola mata,**

 **dan...**

 **Tipuan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hatinya me-ringan sewaktu kereta yang dinaikinya mulai bergetar—lambat laun melaju meninggalkan stasiun Seoul. Ia paham bagaimana cara memperlakukan kenangan yang berjubalan di kepalanya berkali-kali itu—menarik sekaligus melepaskan, ialah hal yang bertentangan tapi ia merasa sanggup melakukan keduanya di waktu bersamaan.

Alamiahnya jika, seseorang ingin hidup tanpa dendam masa lalu adalah membiarkan. Dan Taehyung sangat ingin melakukannya. Dia yang ingat janjijanji manis lelaki terkasihnya, dengan teguh memandangi selembar foto di tangan. Membaliknya dengan nafas tertahan beberapa detik, selanjutnya menemukan goresan pena yang mengabur. Kesan romantis di foto sungguh bertolak belakang dengan aksara yang sengaja ditinggalkan. Emosi buncah, keluar masuk rongga, seolah saling tumbuk hingga rasanya begitu sesak.

 _ **Pertemuan sengaja dibuat untuk menghantarkan perpisahan di masa selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Berbahagialah.**_

 _ **-KSJ, 2015 Oktober 29**_

Begitu **mantan pacar** nya itu menuliskan harapan diam-diam sambil mengunyah kentang goreng di salah satu cafè dekat stasiun. Taehyung setengah sadar menganggukan kepalanya—menyatakan kesetujuan, kemudian mengesah, resah.

Orang bilang, kerelaan hanyalah masalah waktu. Sebab itu Taehyung berusaha tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin padanya terakhir kali sebelum kereta berangkat. Yang ia urusi sekarang hanyalah remah kisah keduanya yang masih terserak di pikiran. Upayanya untuk melupa, semakin menghebatkan ingatan tentang keduanya di hari lalu.

" _Sorry, aku tidak bisa hubungan jarak jauh. Khawatir padamu setiap waktu itu menggangguku Taehyung, perkerjaanku kacau balau."_

" _Kita bisa memperbaikinya tanpa cara seperti ini kan, Hyung?"_

" _Bisa. Tapi aku lebih yakin cara ini baik untuk kita berdua."_

" _Ah... kalau begitu baiklah."_

Sesederhana itu perpisahan buat mereka.

Taehyung meremas ujung kemejanya, pening sekejap mendera. Ia kembali membayangkan kedua orangtuanya yang bercerai tepat sewaktu dirinya memakan kue ulangtahun buatan neneknya kali pertama. Enam tahun usianya ketika itu dan ia belum mengerti bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan seseorang yang mengasihi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tapi ia tahu, kedua orantuanya bersikeras peduli dan menyayangi satu sama lain meski dalam ikatan yang berbeda.

Mungkinkah ia dan Seokjin bisa berlaku demikian harmonis? Saling peduli seperti biasa meski status tak lagi mengharuskan? Harapan melambungkannya, senyum mengembang di muka pucatnya samar-samar. _Semoga saja._ Ia berdoa, mengamini, menggambar angannya sendiri, merusaki mental yang semestinya membentengi.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara lembut mengaduk lamunan Taehyung hingga berantakan rupa asalnya. Ia mendongak, nyaris tergeragap. Mendapati lelaki muda berdiri agak membungkuk ke arahnya, dengan tas tersampir di bahu kiri. Ia mendeham, menatap Taehyung penuh kehati-hatian. Sedangkan Tehyung mengerejap, mencoba menyapu pandangan seluas yang ia bisa, setelahnya menyimpulkan bahwa bangku kosong di depannya adalah satu-satunya yang lelaki muda itu tuju. Kebetulan, Taehyung duduk sendiri. "Oh, tentu saja. Silakan."

"Terima Kasih."

Taehyung membalas dengan senyuman simpul sembari menggeser pantat, menyamankan posisi. Sementara lelaki muda itu duduk, merubah letak tasnya untuk kemudian disimpan di pangkuan. Taehyung tak menaruh kepedulian lebih terhadap si penumpang baru. Tak ada basabasi lebih lanjut membuatnya kembali terlenakan oleh lamunan.

Merunut kejadian yang ia alami kemarin malam hingga siang ini. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Hangat yang sama. Roman yang sama. Sentuhan yang sama. Gelinjang dan aroma keringat yang masih sama saja menurut Taehyung. Tidak ada beda antara dirinya mau pun Seokjin setelah berpisah selama setengah tahun, kecuali... tubuh mereka yang agak menyusut. Ah, ya lagi lagi sama. Sama-sama makin kurus.

Taehyung mengerenyit, tersadar akan sesuatu. Menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan pasangan yang sukar kau jangkau itu butuh banyak tenaga. Seokjin tak pernah sekali pun absen mengabarinya, pun tak luput mencemburui dirinya dengan orang yang entah. Taehyung sadar ia tak cukup peka dengan segala kerisauan hati Seokjin selama ini. Keluhan lelaki itu hanya diabaikannya. Dianggapnya sebagai imbas dari rindu yang menumpuk sementara dirinya cuek, sibuk dengan kehidupan pribadi yang penuh kesenangan dan problematika.

"ISHH!"

"Uh! Maaf, maaf!"

Taehyung tersentak, foto di genggamannya jatuh dan siku tangan kanannya menghajar kaca jendela. Ia gegas mengambil selembar potret miliknya dan mamasukannya ke saku kemeja, baru setelahnya ia mengamati lelaki muda tadi tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas—yang sempat menyenggol lutut Taehyung.

Selembar kertas

Pensil

dan...

Sepasang bola mata yang mendadak menghunusnya. Taehyung nyaris melotot sebelum memalingkan wajah, melirik ke luar jendela, lalu dengan kikuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan kursi. Dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Matamu bagus." Puji pemuda itu sekonyong-konyong. Taehyung tersedak liurnya, tergesa menengok hanya agar merasakan kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Pemuda itu masih memandanginya dengan serius dan ia tak bisa menolak rasa risih, panik dan salah tingkah yang datang bergantian.

Pensil meliuk-liuk di atas kertas.

Bola mata bergulir menelanjanginya berulang kali.

Pensil berhenti.

Bola mata itu kian liar memakunya.

Ah! Sudah!

Taehyung tersinggung, berpendapat bahwa sikap yang ditunjukan pemuda itu sungguhlah tidak sopan. Ingin sekali ia menegur tapi moodnya sedang tak bagus. Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri, memilih turun di stasiun terdekat—semula ia akan turun di Iksan, menuju ke Geoksang untuk berlibur, tapi lupakanlah— pergelangan tangannya tertahan.

"Maaf?"

Lelaki muda itu mencekalnya dan berkata, "tunggu aku." Kemudian melepas cengkraman di tangan Taehyung agar bisa membereskan alat-alat yang menyibukan dirinya barusan. Membiarkan Taehyung lolos sebentar, mengambil langkah mendekat ke pintu kereta, lalu menyusulnya.

"Kenapa kau ke mari?" Ketus Taehyung, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kereta sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tak mau melihat pemuda ini untuk sebentar saja. Ia tak mau kehilangan akal. Sedang patah hati lalu diganggui dengan sebrengsek ini.

"Aku belum selesai menggambar, bisakah kau duduk di sana lagi?"

"Tidak!"

"Selain bibir, matamu benar-benar bagus jika saja–"

Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya. Penasaran apa yang akan dilontarkan mulut lawan bicaranya itu kemudian.

"—jika saja kau tidak sedang patah hati."

"Siapa kau ini?"

Pemuda itu tertawa spontan, dan menyahut, "aku orang menyaksikan drama saat akan naik kereta ini. Mm... aku ada di belakang kalian tadi."

Taehyung mencebik. Ia tak tahu sebelumnya jika ada orang yang akan memerhatikan sepasang kekasih tengah bersepakat tentang perpisahan. Seokjin tadi memang konyol, mengutarakan keinginannya saat akan menyongsong pintu. Betapa tak karuan Taehyung dibuatnya.

"Maaf aku kelewat lancang." Ungkap pemuda itu dengan olahan mimik yang apik. Taehyung tak mau memperpanjang masalah, ia mengangguk. Menyaksikan bagaimana wajah riang mencuat di hadapannya, Taehyung tertegun. Pandai sekali orang ini berekspresi. Sebentar sebentar serius, lalu menyesal dan sekarang bahagia bukan main.

"Oh! Ini untukmu." Pemuda itu merunduk, meletakan sobekan kertas ke sisi sneaker Taehyung.

"Apa itu?"

"Gambarku yang belum selesai. Aku mencatat nomor ponselku juga di situ, hubungi aku jika kau berkenan aku menyelesaikan ini. Sampai jumpa!"

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik. Menyusuri gerbong meninggalkan Taehyung termenung. Memandangi kertas di bawahnya yang terus menerus menghisap perhatiannya.

Gambar dua bola mata.

I.C.U

 **R. 202**

"Hei Jeon Jungkook, kulihat belakangan kau terlihat bersemangat. Kemana saja seharian kemarin?"

Jungkook berdehem. Memandangi sosok yang mengajaknya bicara dengan tatap tak terbaca. Ada rasa aneh yang membumbung tiap kali Jungkook bertemu dengannya. Rasa ingin lari, ingin menghindar. Ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya hingga mereka tak bertatap muka seperti ini. "Jalan-jalan, Hyung. Ah, ngomong-omong ada apa? Apa kau sudah baikan dengan pacarmu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa baikan? Dia sulit dihubungi, mungkin sudah kembali ke London. Sshh! Pria London kan keren-keren. SIALAN! Aku makin kacau tau! Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti nasehatmu itu bocah!"

Jungkook berdecak, melirik ponselnya di atas bantal, lalu menghela napas. Dia tidak tahan menghadapinya sekarang.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu putus, Hyung! Aku bilang beri dia pelajaran agar keberadaanmu itu diakui. Sudah ya... aku ada janji. Aku titip apartemenku." Pamitnya tanpa basabasi, keluar dari apartemennya dan menghilang. Tapi ia melupakan satu hal.

.

.

.

 **R. 201**

Seokjin meremas-remas puluhan kertas yang ia temukan di kamar tetangga sebelahnya. Tak terhitung sudah kali ke berapa mulutnya berkata kotor dan kasar. Dia tidak punya sangkaan buruk sedikitpun pada bocah yang tiap malamnya itu mengantarkan makanan atau snack ke depan pintu. Dia tidak menduga sama sekali jika orang yang mendengar keluh kesahnya saban hari adalah yang menusuk punggung dan hatinya paling dalam.

Jeon Jungkook.

Pantas saja tiap Seokjin ingin masuk ke area privat itu tidak dibolehkan sama sekali. Kamar Jungkook adalah petaka bagi Seokjin.

Sketsa dan foto-foto Taehyung bertebaran di mana-mana. Dan betapa bodohnya Kim Seokjin terpancing dengan obrolan Jungkook beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Harga dirimu dimana sih Hyung? Pacarmu itu tak menghargaimu sama sekali, peduli pun tidak. Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

" _Kalau aku jadi kau, Hyung! Sudah aku tinggalkan dia sejak dulu. Beri dia pelajarn Hyung!"_

Seokjin meradang, sudah ia siapkan kepalan tangan dan pemukul bola baseball jika tetangganya itu pulang meminta kunci.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

.

.

Absurditas. Lalalala...

Selamat meninggalakn kesan, pesan, dan makian *eh?


End file.
